In the field of patient care, it is often necessary to transport a patient in a wheelchair while the patient is conected to an oxygen tank. Some devices are quite cumbersome and mounted on wheeled carts designed for transport of the tanks. When it necessary to transport a patient while having oxygen available or while administering it to the patient, an additional person is required for manipulating the cart and maintaining an oxygen line to the patient. For this it requires two people--one to push the wheelchair and the other to push the oxygen cart. Not only is there a need for two people instead of one in such an arrangment, but there is the increased danger of the oxygen line being disconnected since the two persons have to coordinate their efforts side-by side so that there is no jerking or pulling of the oxygen line running between the cart mounted bottles and the patient in the wheelchair.
It is known to provide a clamping device for direct attachment to a wheelchair; but such devices do not provide for ease of mounting and removal required by collapsible wheelchairs.
This invention was designed for people with respiratory or cardiac problems. Usually people that required bottled oxygen, whether it be circumstantial or permanent, use a wheelchair for long outings (shopping, walks etc.) to prevent exhaustion, although they are ambulatory. Presently these people must either carry the oxygen bottles with them or push them on an additional cart along side of them which obviosly is quite cumbersome. This device eliminates that problem. It is a tray that supports 2-3 oxygen bottles. It is fitted in the back of the wheelchair, between the handles extending to the ground. This prevents it from getting in the way, even if the wheelchair is being pushed, but it is still easily accessible. Because this device can cary up to three bottles. (if desired), the user can leave their homes or hospitals more often. This device can also be helpful in hospitals to transport patients from place to place since no additional person is needed for manipulation of the cart during transport of a patient. Further more, this can be done without worry of running out of bottled oxygen.
A further object of the invention is to provide an oxygen tank wheelchair attaching device which folds and stores easily when the wheelchair is collapsed.
The exciting thing about this invention is simplicity. The device already is assembled. Nothing more need be done. To use, first hold the folded tray with the hinge at the bottom longer side on the right, the shorter on the left. The tray will be place on the back of the wheelchair, between the wheels, about 8 to 12 inches above the ground. On the left and right side of the tray there are two indentations which will fit around the metal pipes of the wheelchair.
Unfold the tray, and fit the tray in place, by pushing down and opening the hinge as much as possible. The tray will be now parallel to the ground. There are now three distictive holes visible. Under the tray, around the holes are metal bands connected with allan screws. Place the desired number of bottles in the holes and tighten to allan screws to fasten the bottles.